1000 miles
by ktbug22135
Summary: Lilly will walk a 1000 miles just to see Oliver...but will it be enought? my first oneshot and its a songfic LOLIVER


My first songfic thing so go easy on me Its Loliver this is in Lilly's pov

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Lilly or Oliver

Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles

_Maken' my way down town walking fast faces pass and I'm home __bound_

I just got off the plane from visiting my Nanna in Florida for two weeks. This was like a high school trip I would usually take with my friends but I was on my own. I then saw mom run up to me and give me a tight bear hug.

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way making my way through the crowd _

"honey I have a surprise for you," she told me as she took one of my bags.

"where and what?" I asked as we where walking out to the car.

She opened the car door.

_And I need you and I miss you and now I wonder..._

OLIVER!!

_if I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by 'cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight._

I dropped everything I was holding and hugged him. He lifted me up and spun me around. I missed him so much. And love him, I could barley survive without him next to me. But we where just friends, I had to remember that.

_It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me _

Later that night me, Oliver, and Miley all went bowling. We had a blast but it wasn't until later that night when Miley left, that I had the time of my life.

_'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong living in your precious memories _

_'cause I need you and I miss you and now I wonder... _

"Lilly I couldn't stop thinking about you while you where in Florida," he turned to me while we where laying on the beach looking up at the stars.

I just smiled it took me a little while to comprehend every thing he was saying.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you either Oliver," he smiled back at me…

_If I could fall into the sky do you think time would pass me by 'cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles if I could just see you tonight._

For the rest of the night I was with Oliver, the smiles never wiped off of our faces. And we just sat there thinking, think of each other, thinking of the love that grows between us but we never realized we had it till now.

_And I, I don't want to let you know I, I drown in your memory I, I don't want to let this go I, I don't... _

I wanted to tell him how I felt so bad, I was ready to burst if I didn't tell him soon. I could feel it in my heart, that he loved me to. Even though i wasn't 100 sure.But I didn't want to ruin the great thing, the friendship we share.

_Making my way downtown walking fast faces passed and I'm home bound._

I walked, more like ran out of the house and grabbed my skate board along the way.

I knew I had to do this and nothing could stop me. Not even the hurt it was causing me. My heart was pounding as I knocked on his door.

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way making my way through the crowd_

There he was, standing before me with a bowl of cereal in his hands, he had only boxers on. He makes It so hard for a girl to comprehend her thoughts.

_And I still need you and I still miss you and now I wonder... _

"I need to talk to you," I said fast before I lost my train of thought, which happens a lot whenever I'm around Oliver.

He opened the door a little bit more and let me in. we sat on his couch, facing each other.

_If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time Would pass.. us by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you... _

"Oliver I…" come on Lilly say it you can do it, I told myself. "I love-,"

But before I could say anything more Oliver's soft warm lips where on mine. I could fell his soft warm skin on top of mine as he leaned over on me. He licked my bottom lip hoping for an opening. I let him in, getting more into the kiss. We were now making out, my hands getting lost in his long brown hair, as his hand is finding its way up my shirt. It was the best moment of my life, knowing that I was Oliver's and he was mine. I could feel his smile as he slid his hand through my bra. I smiled back and let him take my shirt off. I knew this was the start of a new beginning, a beginning that will last I life time.

_oh oh If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you._

When five minutes passed by Oliver was on top of me, his boxers now on the floor the rest of my clothes thrown some where one the floor. This was destiny I told my self as I breathed heavily, as Oliver kissed my lips, then my lower cheek bone, moving on to my neck, chest, breast, ribs, stomach…

_If I could just hold you... Tonight._

"I love you Oliver I said to him," before he put himself inside of me.

"I love you to Lilly,"

Then a moan slipped from my mouth.

Yeah I know a little over the top…

Please review…no bad reviews please


End file.
